


Sweets

by akakaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, no angsty kenhina 4 me, this is a cute ship and deserves all the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akakaashi/pseuds/akakaashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata’s aunt gives him and his friend some sweets, but Kenma has a taste for something much sweeter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> This is reposted from my Tumblr account akakaashi, so don't be alarmed if you see it over there!!

They’d both lost track of time. Through Hinata’s window Kenma could see the sun starting to disappear over the horizon, splashing the sky with wonderful hues of yellow, pink, and blue. He gazed thoughtfully at the scenery before him, resisting to take a picture of it because he knew for sure Hinata would tease him for it.

The boy looked over his shoulder, eyes widening a smidgen when he noticed the familiar orange haired boy hadn’t been in the room with him. No wonder it had been eerily quiet. “Shouyou?” Kenma asks quietly into the empty room, narrowing his eyebrows after he had said it. Hinata wouldn’t have heard him anyway.

Kenma’s thoughts were cut off when Hinata came bounding into the room, looking curiously at his second year friend. Boyfriend? Neither of them were too sure. “Why do you look so lost?” Hinata laughs, making Kenma tilt his head down to look at his handheld.

“I didn’t notice you left, that’s all. What’s in the bag?” The thing Hinata was holding could barely be considered a bag, because it was a basket. It looked to be hand woven, with a light green colored ribbon wrapped around the base.

Shouyou throws the bag carelessly onto his futon where Kenma was sitting, watching all of the contents spill onto it. All of them seemed to be different sweets, some both of them were familiar with and others they had never even heard of.

“My aunt came by. She just got back from a cruise, and so she got me some candy! I thought you’d like to try some.” Hinata says thoughtfully, sitting down next to Kenma and weaving his hand through the colorful assortment of sweets. The corner of Kenma’s lip gets pulled into his mouth when he finally focuses, really focuses on the candy. He did want some.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Shouyou laughs at his friend. Kuroo was right. He did make that excited face pretty often, but Kenma was glad Hinata wasn’t around to hear that conversation.

“Well, take your pick!” Hinata exclaims, digging into the generously sized pile and pulling out a very artificial looking orange flavored candy. It was bright orange, reminding Kenma of Hinata’s hair. The hair that he liked to run his fingers through, but only after it was brushed. His hands got caught in it quite a lot.

“It looks like you.” Kenma points out, gesturing to the small gummy. Hinata flushes before throwing his head back obnoxiously. “I guess you’re right! But,” Hinata pauses, delving into the pile once more with his other free hand. He pulls out a mini cup pudding, one that had a chocolate flavor on the bottom and a nice vanilla flavor on top.

“This one looks like you!” Hinata fires back, tossing the pudding toward Kenma. The two tone haired boy smiles faintly before opening up the package and slurping up the contents. It was something he’d heard pretty often, and it was usually something he despised. However, when Shouyou did it the feeling was different. It made his chest warm and his head fuzzy. Something he wasn’t sure whether to love or to hate.

“Oh hey! You might like this one.” Hinata says suddenly, swallowing his candy before picking up a sucker. The wrapper told him that it was flavored caramel apple. In truth, it was something Kenma was sure he’d enjoy.

“What makes you think that?” He inquires, pulling the sucker from Hinata’s hand and peeling the wrapper off. Hinata flinches when his eyes meet Kenma’s intense ones, making him avert his gaze. Why did the quiet boy’s attention make him feel so weird?

“Well, I thought that since you like apple pie you may like that…” Hinata reasons, trying to get his voice up to his confident octave even though it didn’t work. His voice came out just above a whisper, and if Kenma noticed he didn’t say anything about it.

The sucker tasted really good. Kenma couldn’t lie about that. But, whenever he went over to Hinata’s house he got a much, much sweeter feeling than any candy could ever give him.


End file.
